


Something new

by Toasterstrudelfics



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy Shiro, Dom Shiro (Voltron), Dom/sub relationship, Light Dom/sub, Mommy Kink, Mommy Romelle, Multi, Pegging, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn with a little bit of Plot, Some unsafe sex, Sub Keith (Voltron), Threesome - F/M/M, Top Romelle (Voltron), nonbinary author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 03:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toasterstrudelfics/pseuds/Toasterstrudelfics
Summary: Keith has been wanting to explore his mommy issues and Shiro is more than happy to indulge him.





	Something new

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so don’t be to hard on me or my punctuation okay. I’ve been wanting to wright fanfics for so long now but I’ve been putting if off, also just because I wright about a ship doesn’t mean I completely ship it, I just want to explore different scenarios with characters if that makes sense. :3 ((I’ll be doing more of them three in the future;)))

Shiro and Keith’s relationship had been no stranger to kinks, but Keith had been wanting something more, something in him was just crying out to be filled. He didn’t understand why he was feeling this way, he had the best, most loving Daddy Dom in the world, but something was just missing, what is was it was a mommy he needed a mommy. 

Just who that was going to be hit him one afternoon, while he was in his chambers getting ready for a quick jerk off session, while Shiro had been away on a mission For the ever growing alliance with Allura. His shirt had been rucked up, bringing it to his mouth to muffle his soft moans, while he slowly worked himself through his pants up to full hardness. When he had decided that wasn’t good enough anymore he sat up onto his knees to pull down his pants, right when he was about to free himself, the door swung open to reveal Romelle who was now currently getting an eyeful of Keith’s bare ass on his bed, he hurriedly pulled his pants back up, not that that would help the situation any further. She stared for a second taken back, she obviously had not been expecting to walk in on that. She hurriedly responses with a “Apologies, but Krolia sent me to give these to you, she said she thought you could use them for your nest.” He hadn’t even realized she had been holding blankets, but besides the point he still being in shock from being walked in on, and also still hard and wanting to resume, he quickly got up and took the blankets from her with a quick “I keep telling her I don’t nest and that it’s unnecessary but thank you anyway.” After handing him the blankets her eyes dropped to the noticeable bulge in his pants, still standing in the doorway she leaned over, almost kissing distance from him and said with another drop of her eyes “I could help you with that if you wanted.” Keith Immediately responded with a “Yes please!” Wait what was he doing he thought, he couldn’t, he need to have a talk with Shiro. “wait n-no we can’t trust me I want to so bad, but I love Shiro and this is definitely something I need to have a talk with him about.” Romelle didn’t seem to put off by what was said she simply said back “oh that’s a good boy of you, just come get me whenever your ready.” She walked away with a wink leaving him there stunned as his dick twitched with interest at the praise. 

The next morning when Shiro arrived back to the castle of lions, Romelle had met him in the kitchen, her leaning over the counter as he was making himself some coffee. “Your Keithy is really something don’t you think?” Shiro harshly turned around “what?” He asked her, She just looked at him and smiled moving to walk over to him, she ran a finger over his chest. “Your good boy, that you so selfishly keep all to yourself.” He grabbed her hand to still it from tracing lines over his chest, images started going through his head but he would have to evaluate those later, right now he was possessive. “He’s mine.” He sharply bites out. She just huffs. “You could share.” She then pulls her hand away from him to walk out of the room, leaving Shiro before he could come up with a response.

That afternoon Keith met Shiro in there shared room, Shiro was waiting on the bed when he walked in. “Keith we need to talk about something, please come sit.” Keith had been thinking that same thing but what possibly could Shiro be talking about, he seemed to be serious which was starting to worry Keith. He made his way over to the bed where Shiro was signaling him to sit. “Romelle.” Is all he said, okay now that was really starting to worry Keith he couldn’t have known right, I mean nothing happened but there’s no way he could know right he thought. “I’ve been wanting to talk to you about that actually.” Keith said “Shiro your the most wonderful Daddy ever but I was wondering if we could maybe explore having a Mommy too?” Shiro just sat there for a second taking in what was now out there in the open. “I think that would be fun.” To Keith’s surprise Shiro had agreed, Keith Excitingly threw himself over to hug Shiro whispering “Thank yous.”

After that night, they made plans with Romelle to join them. One day after training they made there way back to there shared room to wait for romelle. As they walked in, right as the door shut Shiro grabbed Keith’s face and pushed him against the wall. “All day i’ve been thinking about how hard I want watch you get fucked.” Keith let out a little whimper. “She’s going to fuck you so good, nice and hard just like this baby boy deserves.” He punctuated the statement with a slow roll of there hips together, as if on cue the door opened up to reveal romelle whose face turned smug as she took in the sight before her. “Your not starting without me are you?” She fake innocently said with a slight tilt of her head. “Mommy?” Keith in a smallish manner said  
“Oh yes baby we’re going to take such good care of you tonight.” She slowly placed her hand on his face for him to nuzzle into it.  
They walked him over to the bed, settling down as more and more clothing started disappearing.  
“Daddy please.” Keith all but whined as he wrapped his arms around Shiro, hiding his face in the crook of his neck, placing small kisses to his neck. Shiro shushed him as romelle came up behind him, pulling up his hips to grind him against the strap on she was wearing. Keith moaned a little louder as he was grinned up against the hard strap. ““You feel that baby boy?” “Mommy’s going to fuck you so nice with her cock.”” She leisurely started running a finger over his rim. “Mommy!! Please hurry!” he cried out, she loudly spanked his ass as she pulled him up by his hair from where he was hiding in Shiros neck, to face her causing his back to harshly arch. “Now that’s not the good boy I’ve come to know, I’ll be the sweetest mommy you’ve ever known, but I expect you to know your manners.” Keith whimpered but nodded a “Yes mommy.”  
She pushed his face back into Shiros neck as she popped open the cap on the lube they had on the bed, pouring some directly on to his hole and rubbing two fingers in it. After he was thoroughly lubed up she tossed the lube to Shiro who repeated the step, lathering up there cocks.  
Romelle began to push one of her fingers into his plush hole, grabbing his hip to rock him back on to her finger as she quickened the pace. “M-more please Mommy.” He moaned out. She leaned over pushing her finger against his prostate. “Does baby think he’s ready for more?” She said with a tisk of her tongue. “Yes yes yes Mommy please, please Mommy please!” He was almost in tears with how much he wanted it. “Okay little one Mommy going to give you want you want, since you’ve been such a good boy for us.” She pushed two more fingers into him, He had to bite down onto Shiros shoulder to stop the scream that was about to come out, he was getting what he wanted that’s all he could ask for.  
Shiro took ahold of there cocks and started working them together as he bit the shell of his ear, this time he really did let his scream be heard. This was all so much the thought he was going to explode, he was being worked from both ends and he couldn’t have wanted anything more in his life.  
Romelle finally slipped the head of her cock into him, she slowly started rocking into him setting a slow pace. “S-good Mommy.” Keith whined out she grabbed his hips with both of her hands to find that spot that was going to make her good boy moan out. She began to pick up her pace eventually hitting his sweet spot, he arched up fucking himself into Shiros hand more, as sparks of pleasure rushed through him. She began roughly fucking into him as Shiro sped up his hand. ““Daddy Daddy Daddy!!” “I’m so close please please please let me come!”” Shiro ran his thumb of his slit “Come for me baby.” With that all the permission Keith needed was granted, before he was spilling into Shiros hand. Romelle pulled out after letting him ride out his high and unstrapped, as Shiro grabbed her and flipped her over onto her back pinning her arms above her head as he turned to face Keith.  
““You’ve been such a good boy Keith but now it’s our turn to cum, so your going to keep being good and sit there and watch Mommy and Daddy fuck.” “Okay baby?””  
Keith nodded as he felt his dick twitch with interest even thought it was way to soon to get it up again.  
Shiro slowly slid into Romelles pussy, as she wrapped her legs around him to pull him in faster. Shiro didn’t start slowly with her, he set a brutal pace from the beginning, trying to get off as fast as he could.  
She met everyone of his bruising thrust, she was already so close. She could tell he was getting close when his hands slid down from where he was pinning her arms to tightly hold onto her waist as his thrusts got more sporadic. She reached down to rub her clit and that was all it took for her orgasm to wash over her.  
With not even a couple more thrust as he felt her tightening around him he was spilling into her, he slowly slid out of her after ridding out the lasts of there orgasms. He fell onto his back next to her and Keith, He half laughed “That was hot.” Romelle laughed back as Keith nodded in agreement.  
Romelle got up to get something to clean them up with, she returned with a wet cloth that she wiped her and Keith off with them handed it to Shiro to wipe of with, she made like she was about to leave but Keith grabbed her hand. “No Mommy please stay.” She looked over at Shiro who just gave a small smile and nod. “Okay sweet baby I’ll stay.” They all snuggled close together and lulled off to sleep.


End file.
